


Bum Drums

by Dragon_Dweller



Category: Henry Cavill - Fandom
Genre: Ass Play, August Walker - Freeform, Bum Drums, F/M, Interviews, Mission Impossible: Fallout - Freeform, Press and Tabloids, Secret Relationship, bongo drums, bum, fall out, panel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:47:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22192792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_Dweller/pseuds/Dragon_Dweller
Summary: You explain on a Mission Impossible: Fallout interview panel why you call Henry’s ass, the Bum Drums.
Relationships: Henry Cavill/Reader, Henry Cavill/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 109





	Bum Drums

You sat on stage with the rest of the Mission Impossible: Fallout cast, Henry, Simon and Tom, waiting patiently for the interview to start. You and Henry, who you'd started dating during the filming, whispered quietly to each other. The interviewer came on stage, signaling the start of the panel, and you and Henry settled in. The panel was going well, lots of laughs and fun questions about many members of the cast doing their own stunts and how well you all got along. You were brought out of your laugh after Henry demonstrated the arm reload he'd done in the movie at Tom's teasing request, by a question that only made you laugh even harder.

“So, y/n, I heard that you had a popular, and unique, type of instrument that you'd play on set.” the interviewer asked, smiling as you covered your face with both hands, tears streaming down your face. “The Bum Drums. What are the Bum Drums?”

“Oh god.” You laughed into your hands, pulling them away to wipe at your face. “You know what bongo drums are, right?” you asked, out of breath.

“Of course.”

“Bum Drums are basically the same thing, but with, a very specific, bum.” you explain, biting hard into your lip to keep from laughing hysterically again.

“Who's bum is it, then?” Simon asked, teasingly, he already knew who's Bum you played like a drum.

“I'm not at liberty to divulge that information.” You blushed, wildly, making the panel and audience laugh and aw in disappointment. “But, if the owner of the Bum Drums, wants to reveal their identity, it's their bum, so it's their choice.”

“Is the owner on stage with us, now?” the interviewer pressed.

“They are, yes.” you nodded, chewing on your lip.

“So, which of you is it?” the interviewer asked, looking at the boys.

There was a momentary pause, “It's my Bum.”

“Henry!” The interviewer proclaimed, grinning.

You looked at him, amused, and a bit shocked he admitted it, but he just winked at you, with an expression that told you it was alright to talk about it. “Have you seen his Bum?” you asked, looking at the interviewer.

“He does have a magnificent Bum.” She agreed. “How did your Bum start getting played as a drum by y/n?” she asked him, leaning a bit forward in her seat, to see his flushed face.

“Well, uh...” Henry started, blushing even harder. “There's a scene in the movie where y/n and I's characters are fighting and I throw her over my shoulder, to subdue her.” he explained. “We filmed that scene several times, always ending with y/n still over my shoulder. I was teasing her about it, not putting her down and all that, and she started beating on my ass, so I'd put her down. But, I didn't, not until McQuarrie would call for reset.”

“And he'd do it, every bloody time.” You added in, giggling.

“I did.” he laughed back. “And, it just got to the point she'd start smacking on my ass, even before the scene was over...”

“Is that why it's in the final cut?” Simon asked, between breaths as he laughed with them.

“It actually is!” You nodded, smiling. “McQuarrie thought it was hilarious.”

“But, one of the last times, y/n commented, still over my shoulder, that my ass made a great set of bongo drums.” the whole audience erupted into even more laughter.

“So, I named his ass the Bum Drums.” You told them, explaining the name.

“Do you still play the Bum Drums.” The Interviewer asked, cocking her head at you.

You bit your tongue and felt Henry covertly nudge your knee with his. “Every now and then.” you grinned, slyly.


End file.
